Wife Swap
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell wants out of her marriage to carry on with Watson, but then her feelings for Holmes are to intense.


I walked down the road alone in the dark. I stopped to listen to anything that resembled a motor. An owl made me jump as it flew by. I swallowed walking on down the road. Every sound made me alert to anything that could hurt me.

A noise beside me on the hill caused me to bring out my revolver. I listened looking around the hillside.

"Come out!" I yelled

When no one came out I waited for a moment then went on. Every hair lifted from the back of my neck as I felt someone following me. I went slower listening to the sounds behind me. I stopped taking a breath turning coming face to face to a man right behind me. He put his gloved hand over my mouth pulling me towards the hill. I struggled dropping my gun. The man pulled me to a thick bush.

"Don't make a sound." He said

"Mmmm." I mumbled

"Ssh." He said

His hand moved from my mouth as he quickly took off his glove to touch my cheek.

"Who are you?"

"Your skin is soft." He said

I slapped his hand away.

"Touch me again and you'll regret it." I said

"Such a violent young lady."

"Who are you?"

He turned looking the other way.

"Someone is coming!"

I was pulled down as he looked around. A car went past he sighed standing back up watching it drive on. He turned back to me silently waiting.

"Now will you tell me who you are?"

"I thought it was obvious." He said

"Enough!" I said, climbing down the hill to get my gun on the ground. He jumped down in front of me.

"You should not walk around alone."

"I will do whatever I want." I said, going past him. He grabbed my arm and I turned placing the gun to his head cocking it.

"You don't want to do this." He said, frozen.

"Maybe I do, and I will if you don't tell me who you are."

"My name is Peter."

He swallowed looking at me.

"Holmes would not like it if you shot me."

"Holmes? How do you know him?"

"I help him! He and I met years ago and he relies on me to help him sometimes."

"How do I know this is true?"

"Your going to have to trust me."

I slowly lifted my gun from his head looking at him seeing him sigh with relief.

"All right."

"I have a place not far from here. You can stay there and in the morning I will take you to town to wire Holmes."

"Fine."

He led me up the hillside again in silence. We got to the place he talked about which was a small house that was dark and creepy. He climbed between two long boards at the door then disappeared. I went inside looking around seeing nothing before he lit a lamp. The place was musty and dirty. Obviously no one lived here. The lamp lit up the small room as he walked over looking in at the room.

"There is a cot in that corner that you can sleep on. I will get you some soup."

I watched him leave going over to the room on the right. I walked over seeing the small cot with a blanket and pillow. I sighed as I listened to the man moving around the next room. He made a fire in the room the cot was in and then sat in a chair by the fire sipping his bowl of soup looking at me sitting on the cot eating.

"Mr. Holmes has told me about you." He said

"What has he told you?" I asked

"He said you were stubborn."

"Did he?"

"Yes." He said "He also said you wear men's clothing."

"I find them useful. When running to escape you don't want to be tripped by a dress."

"Ah." He said, nodding.

I yawned watching him stand taking the bowl I had and disappearing. I laid down watching him come back in sitting in the chair. I put my revolver under my pillow and closed my eyes. The next thing I remember is being shaken.

"You have to wake up." He said

I sat up looking around the lit shack.

"We have to leave." He said

Without a word I got up getting my gun then we walked out. He led me into the woods to the road. We walked for miles until we hit a village. I wired Holmes then ate some food. The man got me a room to sleep in. I woke to a hurried knock hours later. Getting up I was aware that it was raining outside. I walked over opening the door seeing Holmes. He came in shutting the door looking me over.

"Are you all right?" He asked, checking me for injury.

"I'm fine Holmes."

He sighed as he came closer kissing me. I closed my eyes putting my hands on his arms moving them to his waist. He pulled me closer and I moaned feeling him deepen the kiss. He ended the kiss moving his lips to my neck. I took a breath letting him as I kept my eyes closed.

"I have been worried about you." He said, as he continued to kiss my neck.

"That's not like you." I said

He moved my blouse off my shoulder kissing that to. I moaned as he savored every inch. He moved back looking at me. I opened my eyes searching his eyes.

"Your right it is not like me. Forgive me."

"I do." I said

He let me go walking over to the window looking out. I walked over sitting down in a chair.

"Did you get what I asked you to get?" He asked

"Yes."

He turned looking at me.

"Where is it?"

I stood going to my coat. I took out a small piece of folded paper giving it to him. He unfolded it looking at the writing scribbled on it.

"Good." He said

"Your wife almost dies and you say good?" I said

He looked at me.

"Russell if I had any doubt that you were in danger I would have not let you go."

He put the paper away and I walked over to the bed. He walked over looking at the back of my head.

"What is it?" He asked

"Nothing Holmes, I suppose I am just tired."

I turned and he observed me.

"We should leave for London. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

We returned to London. The next day I walked over to Uncle Johns home. He opened the door letting a lady out as he saw me.

"Mary, it's good to see you."

"You as well." I said, walking past him. He closed the door looking at me. "I need to be checked on. I am feeling off."

"Off?" He asked, looking me over.

"Yes." I said

"Come to my office." He said, leading me to the door. We both went in and I stood by his desk. He walked over looking at me. "Now how are you really?"

I leaned up kissing him feeling his arms come around me.

"Mary, I thought you would never come back." He said, as he kissed my head.

"I know, I didn't think I would either."

He touched my face touching a faint scratch.

"Did you tell Holmes?"

"No, I couldn't."

He nodded sighing.

"We should tell him soon."

"Yes, I know." I said, putting my head against his chest.

"Can you stay long?"

"I should get back. Holmes said he would stop by."

He moved back nodding. I kissed him then walked out. Holmes came over as I walked out to see him. He led me into the sitting room touching my face.

"You look pale."

"I am fine." I said

"Then why are you lying?"

I stepped back looking at him.

"I am not lying."

"Russell?" He said, coming over to me.

I moved to go to the window looking out.

"All right, something is wrong."

"What?" He asked, sitting down in a chair looking at me.

"Holmes, I am having an affair." I said, looking down.

"No." He said

I turned looking at him.

"What?"

"No you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"I said no!" He said, standing looking at me.

"Holmes, I thought bad for not letting you know."

"End it." He said

"I think I love him." I said

He stared at me not saying a thing. I looked down swallowing. His hand went to my chin lifting my head to look at him.

"If I were any other man I would go out and find this creature that has stolen your heart, but I see in your eyes that it is not love."

"I love him Holmes." I said, watching him shake his head.

"No, you do not. You will end it however and we will get back to our lives."

I watched him walk away.

"If I don't?" I said, watching him stop and turn to look at me. He walked back over and I stepped back.

An expression went over his face as if he were going to yell, but then he smiled faintly at me making me shiver.

"Very well Russell."

He left without another word. I went to see Uncle John telling him that I did tell Holmes. I did not see Holmes for several weeks until one night as I walked to Watson's I saw him leaning up against the gate in front of the house. He looked over at me as I walked over staring at him.

"Mr. Holmes."

"Miss. Russell." He said

"Your looking well." I said, looking him up and down.

"Thank you."

"Are you going in?" I asked

"Perhaps."

I sighed walking past him. He grabbed my arm pulling me back. I looked at him as he leaned forwards catching my lips with his. My mind lost all capacity for thought. There has only been one other time that Holmes made that happen on the dock the night we agreed to marry. He moved his head back looking at me as I looked at him with a dazed expression on my face.

"Shall we go in?" He asked

"Go, where?"

He smiled faintly taking my arm leading me inside. Throughout the meal I glanced at Holmes and then Watson. My mind was troubled over the both of them. I loved Holmes equally with Watson.

They played cards after leaving me to sit and pretend to read. I stood in the middle of their second game looking over at them then I walked out. Watson looked at Holmes before looking at the doorway. I went outside into the back garden to think.

A sound made me jump as I turned looking at the wall surrounding Watson's garden. Hearing a noise again I walked over slowly.

"Whose there?" I asked, looking around. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed me by the neck as a knife went to my throat. I smelled liquor on the man's breath.

"Do you believe in hell?" He asked

I didn't answer as he tightened his grip.

"Do you?"

"Yes." I said, winching as his blade dug deeper into my skin.

"I do to." He said, before licking my cheek. "Your pretty."

"Let me go."

"Do you like me?"

"No!" I said, almost choking.

He heard a door closing and became upset.

"Whose that?"

"I..don't know."

"Mary?" Watson called

The man pulled me back against the wall. I kicked him causing him to yelp.

"Hel...!" I yelled, or tried to before he hit me. I knocked my head against the wall falling still onto the ground. The man sighed looking over seeing Watson looking around. The man ran off dropping his knife leaving me.

I slowly moved my head against a pillow hearing someone talking to someone else. I opened my eyes seeing nothing but white. I closed my eyes again winching at the brightness. The sound of someone moving curtains made me open my eyes again seeing a darker room. Watson came over leaning over touching my head.

I looked over seeing Holmes standing at the foot of the bed watching Watson.

"No fever." Watson said "Mary can you hear me?"

"Yes." I said, looking at him.

"Your going to be fine."

I watched him walk past Holmes going out of the room. Holmes walked over sitting down on the bed. He searched my eyes taking my hand moving his fingers in between my fingers.

"I love you Russell."

I blinked at him not saying a thing.

"What has brought this on?"

He looked at our connected hands.

"I realized that I don't say it as much as you might want."

"I know you do even when you say nothing Holmes."

"Words are not needed."

"Indeed, although showing affection is something I would not say no to."

He nodded looking at me.

"I am losing a battle."

"Holmes, if you were just with me more often."

"You live in London, I travel the countryside seeking out villains and then there are my experiments in Sussex."

I looked at the ceiling as he looked at me.

"Holmes, we both have different lives, but we both come together for a common purpose."

"I told you that I would not be an affectionate husband."

"I know."

He stood looking down at me.

"Russell you must know that I do care for you, but I am afraid I cannot give you what you desire. I suggest that we think about our future and if you wish a separation I will give it to you." He said, before walking out.

The police questioned me on the attack at Watsons after they caught the man in question. I felt a sense of relief that I could roam London again.

One evening I sat with Watson on his loveseat looking at the fire.

"You seem disturbed." He said, quietly against my head.

"I was just thinking about Holmes." I said

He kissed my head.

"These past few days with just you have made me realize that I need caring for and security."

"Holmes could provide that."

"From Sussex?"

"Your growing up."

"I must be, when I was fifteen I longed for adventure. Now I am nineteen and I want to be settled."

"Holmes does not provide the settled part. He is adventure."

"You are the settled part."

He felt me move to look at him.

"I know who I want now."

"Mary, I have wished for you to be happy, are you sure?"

"Yes." I said, kissing him. He put his hand on my neck pulling me closer.

I met with Holmes in the park a week later. He looked at me as I looked around.

"Well?" He said

I looked at him.

"I have decided." I said

"Yes?"

"I do love you, but it's not the same." I said, looking down I took off my ring putting it in his hand.

"I cannot take this. I gave it to you." He said, putting it back in my hand. I looked down at his hand on mine. He left me alone as I watched him go.

Watson and I grew closer and even Holmes came to town more. He had us go on a case in Essex. We ran through a hillside looking back every few seconds. I panted taking Watson's hand running faster. We ran forward not realizing that the hillside was going to drop off. Holmes ran off rolling down the hill. Watson and I followed hitting rocks till we all landed at the bottom. I landed on top of Holmes. He looked at me as I looked at him. Watson stood coming over to us.

"Are you two all right?" He asked

"Yes." I said, getting up. Holmes got up running again. I limped forward running alongside Watson. We made it to a shack that Holmes knew well. Watson slept in a chair as I stood walking over to Holmes as he stood by the door looking out at the moonlit forest. I touched his back as he turned looking at me. Searching his eyes I leaned up kissing him. He put his arms around me moving his lips against my lips. I hungrily kissed him trying to get him closer. He moved back opening his eyes looking at me. I looked at his lips then I looked at him. He touched my cheek and I closed my eyes.

A piece of wood in the fireplace moved and we moved apart. I looked outside as Holmes looked at me. Watson woke seeing us looking out. I walked over to him kissing his head then I went and laid down on the mattress on the floor in the corner. Watson stood walking over to Holmes.

"Peaceful night." He said

"I find peaceful nights troublesome." Holmes said

"Yes, I know you do." Watson said

Holmes looked in at me sleeping then he looked at Watson.

"You still love her don't you?" Watson asked

"Yes."

"I do to."

"You need not worry. I have no designs on her."

"I am sorry."

"It was Russell's decision." Holmes said, as he looked out.

I moved waking hearing birds outside. Sitting up I saw I was alone. Getting up I walked to the door looking out. I walked out wondering where they were.

"Holmes?" I called "Uncle John?"

I went out to the trees looking around hearing the trees moving in the breeze. Suddenly I felt an explosion in my head. I fell to the ground as a man loomed over me. Holmes and Watson woke tied to trees close to one another.

"Holmes?" Watson called, looking at the man moving. Holmes looked over at him struggling realizing the ropes around his wrist were tied very tight. "What happened? The last thing I remember is hearing a sound outside then nothing."

"They must have knocked us out. Where is Russell?" He asked, looking around.

"You don't think they would kill her?"

Holmes said nothing as he looked at him.

"What do we do with this one?" A man asked, as three of them stood over me.

"Kill her." The one said

"No, I think tying her up with her friends is best." Peter Holcomb said "Mr. Holmes would miss his assistant."

Holmes and Watson looked over as a man dragged me over to a tree across from them.

"What have you done?" Watson said

"Shut up!" Peter shouted, walking over. Holmes looked at him.

"Peter?"

The man smiled at him. He watched the man holding me drop me onto the ground.

"Expecting someone else?"

"I should have known you would go back to your old life."

"After I helped rescue Miss. Russell on that night, I realized that I was not cut out to help people."

"When I get undone you must know that I will find you." Holmes said

Watson watched the man tying me up against the tree.

"I don't think you will find me." He said, walking over kneeling in front of Holmes. "My friend can tie knots that not everyone can get out of. You will be there awhile I am afraid, but just so you are not lonely I have provided you with company."

Holmes glared at him as he smiled standing walking back to the shack. Watson watched the man that tied me up leave.

"Can you try to get out of your knots?" Holmes asked, as he struggled.

"Not really." Watson said, he stopped struggling smelling smoke looking over he saw that the three men had lit the shack on fire.

"Quickly Watson! If the trees catch we will be doomed!" Holmes said

He worked on the knots coughing as the smoke blew their way. Watson looked over at me. My head hung down to my chest. Holmes managed to get his worn wrist loose and undid the other knot. He ran over to Watson untying the rope. The fire was becoming stronger. Holmes got him loose running over to me. Watson ran over rubbing his wrist. I fell sideways being caught by Watson.

"Mary…..Mary!" He called, touching my head.

"Mmm." I moaned, slowly moving my head.

"Let's go." Holmes said

Watson picked me up going with him. I moved my head later feeling someone holding me. The smell of smoke on the person made me cough. I lifted my dizzy head winching at the pain from being hit. Watson looked at me as I lifted my hand to touching sore spot.

"Mary, are you all right?"

"I…think so."

"Rest here." Holmes said

I was lowered next to a tree. Watson touched my head looking at the knot that had formed in the back. He checked my eyes as Holmes looked around.

"You don't appear concussed." He said

"Just a headache." I said

He nodded touching my cheek.

"Rest here."

I nodded watching him get up and walk away. Holmes walked over looking down at me. I closed my eyes leaning my head back.

"Are you all right?" He asked

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Yes."

Watson came back as Holmes walked away. I watched Holmes leave then I looked at Watson. My feelings were once again confused. I ignored my growing feelings for Holmes, but when he was near there was craving inside me to kiss him.

We got to a village and into a hotel. I took a long hot bath then I laid down in bed. A knock at my door woke me. I put a blanket around my body walking over opening the door just an inch. Holmes stood there looking at me.

He pushed the door open as I backed up. Shutting the door he looked at me. I felt the urge again to kiss him.

"Holmes, what are you doing?" I asked, backing up.

"I came to see how you are." He asked

"Can you leave?" I asked

He looked me up and down.

"Why?"

"I just want you to." I said, looking down. He walked over to me and I closed my eyes. He said nothing as I looked up at him. The urge was at a desperate level. I could see the same hunger in his eyes and it scared me.

"Where…is Watson?" I asked, licking my lips.

"He is in his room sleeping." He said

"Good." I said, pulling him down kissing him. He felt the power behind my kiss moaning a little. I moved my lips over his with a passion. He put his arms around me pushing me back to the bed. I clawed at his clothes trying to get them off. His breath on my face and neck put me over the edge.

Later I slept against him in bed. He looked up at the ceiling breathing steadily. I moved waking kissing his bare smooth chest.

"What time is it?" I asked, kissing his chest again.

"I believe three." He said, sighing.

"I don't want to move." I said, sliding my fingers over his chest.

"Russell, I want you and Watson to leave for London."

I moved sitting up looking at him.

"London?"

"Yes, there is something I must do alone." He said, looking at me.

"Your going after that man?"

"Yes."

"We can't just leave, not after this." I said

"It's to dangerous. You must do as I say." He said

"Then what?" I asked "What are we going to do about us?"

"Russell, you chose to end our marriage. Are you saying you want to come back?"

"I don't know. It would hurt Watson." I said, looking down. "Lately when you are around I can't…control myself."

He sat up looking at me.

"Then we must not be together."

I looked at him pained. He leaned over kissing me slowly then he got out of bed. I watched him walk around already missing him.

Watson and I left for London. He could tell I was troubled about something. I kissed him then laid my head against his chest looking at the seat across from us.

"Mary?"

"Hmm?" I said

"Something is wrong?"

"Nothing."

He kissed my head.

"You can tell me."

"Just hold me." I said, feeling his arms go around my body.

A month later at a party I saw Holmes for the first time looking handsome in a black tuxedo. He was talking to a young woman in the corner. I kissed Watson's cheek whispering that I was going to see Holmes. He smiled letting me go. I walked over seeing him look over at me. I stopped motioning that I was going to the balcony outside. He nodded talking to the woman again. I went out breathing in the crisp air. Holmes whistled as he walked out seeing me turn looking at him. I ran over launching myself at him kissing him. He kissed me intensely.

"Did you find the man?" I asked, between kisses.

"Yes." He said

I was being swallowed in a dream feeling tingles all over. He moved back breathing fast touching my face.

"I love you." I said

He searched my face.

"Are you coming back to me?"

I nodded looking at his lips before kissing him. Watson took me home and walked me up the stairs stopping at the door.

"Mary, I know about Holmes." He said

"Oh." I said, looking down.

"I do love you Mary, but you belong with Holmes."

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's all right, for several months I felt like a king. Nothing will change my love for you."

He kissed my head then left me.

Holmes walked out of the cottage in Sussex seeing me standing by the cliff looking out at the water. He walked over putting his arms around me from behind.

"It's a beautiful day." I said

"I thought you made it beautiful." He said

I smiled turning around looking at him.

"Well Mrs. Holmes, do you feel up to a new case?"

"If you are by my side Holmes."


End file.
